Changing Hearts
by Inkfire
Summary: A Twilight serie of drabbles about the Cullens' changing process.
1. Rosalie

**My Twilight series are finally up! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Hope you'll like them^^**

**This serie is dedicated to:**

→ **xoxLewrahxox, my beta, without whom this one, and the others which will soon follow, wouldn't have been as good by far. It's amazing to work with you, Sarah, you're so talented! Thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

→ **Bellatrix Le Fey, who should have been my co-beta. Love! **

**Review, please? I reward reviews by kisses, hugs, high fives, chocolate, chocolate pies, meat pies (for Sweeney Todd fans!), Felix Felicis or Amortentia^^ (for HP fans!), and earlier updates. The whole serie is up, so the earlier can get really earlier, if I have lots of reviews^^. My usual rhythm goes from one to two chapters a week.... **

_Rosalie _

Every breath I take is agonizing; it seems that the pain is teasing me, like it takes triumph in my silent screams. I just don't want to live anymore.... Lying on the ground, half-naked, injured and abandoned... And they stand, they laugh, they joke.... They are alive and well, my torturers, not caring, not remorseful, oblivious to their crime. My name swiftly lingers in the air as they say it in their drunk ramblings. They picture me in their heads: my chest coated in crimson, my eyes a fusion of torment and fear – my contorted face as screams are dragged out, needing to be released...

Hatred in my mind – but it fades away in the pain. I don't have the strength to think, or to feel. My senses are dulled by the agony, my emotions weak. I reach my hand out, I want someone to be there. I yearn for someone to help me.... Yet it's too late. I'm dying....dying....dying....

Death feels like floating. I am light, so light, flying to what I think is the night sky. The night candles burn brightly as I continue on my path. My hair is blowing against my face.

The pain fades, yet not fast enough for me. I desire freedom and oblivion, safety in the darkness. I am free, but not from the distress that my body is undergoing. No, not just yet. I'll remain patient. It will be soon, as I close my eyes and pray. Death, come to me, death, death, death, death....

Darkness. Darkness. I feel a smile form on my contorted, bloody lips. Is it still possible to smile after all I've gone through? Yes – I smile at death, the angel of death, bending over me.

The fire unleashes its teeth on my body, and my peaceful darkness is no more.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! **

**Next chapter: Alice! **


	2. Alice

**A week after the first chapter, as promised....**

**Thanks to my two reviewers^^ hopefully you'll like it.... Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time?**

**Oh well, I won't complain. I'm pretty used to small amount of reviews^^**

**Anyway! Read and enjoy! I cherish my reviews like you can't imagine. Elo and Hailey, I forgot to send you the big rewards for reviews I promised in last chapter, actually^^ which do you want? Other readers, feel free to ask for my chocolate pies, they're good xD **

_Alice_

Engulfed in darkness, I am afraid. Where am I? Who am I? So many things I saw, so many people, so many faces flickering by. Something is wrong – but it's too far away, from anything. My eyes are unfocused.

Other people – other lives. Real lives. I live in them, in every one of them. Each one, I remain in for a few seconds. Frenzied, maddened, a broken radio switching stations rapidly and randomly. Unable to stop.

Maria Preston, Jean Hat, Eliza Fax, Victor Oliver, Gordon Payne, Mary Alice Brandon.... Who are they? Who am I?

Far, far, far away, someone screams, and then the light breaks through.

One name stays in my mind as I look at my new surroundings. They stay where they should, unchanging. And _this_ name doesn't fade, either.

Jasper Whitlock – soon to be Jasper Hale.

**Next chapter: Edward!**


	3. Edward

**Thanks to my two reviewers! I love you! (hands over big chocolate pies)**

**I'm not going to rant endlessly this time....just enjoy, my loves!**

_Edward_

Burning with intense heat, lost in delirium – reaching weakly for someone, a comforting presence, yet I can't find it. In agony, barely conscious, I have felt her around – suffering like me, burning like me. Her – the soft presence my wavering lucidity called mother. She's gone. I don't know why, I don't know how – I don't know anything anymore in this war of my body against itself.

I'm fading away in a violent warmth. I can barely feel anything else. A blur. Almost over already.

I feel something again – a touch – and I hear that defined voice, soft, yet urging, desiring me to hold on. It is the one which sometimes tries to shake me awake and out of this torpor, the one which gives names to my strange oblivion: that calls the soft presence mother, the blurry warmth raging fever and this state of nothingness a war. And this tiny, exhausted voice in my head doesn't know what to make of the new touch. It feels wrong – warm, yet not enough –

I thought I knew what hot meant. I didn't, and that mistake is deadly. I do know, as fire sears through my veins. I'm waking up at last – but in deadly agony.

**Review? (lovely pout)**

**Next chapter: Carlisle! **


	4. Carlisle

**Thanks****to Elo and Hailey for their reviews! I love you, girls! **

**I love you, all!**

_Carlisle_

Tracking the beast, the inhuman, the murderer, the highest sense of God's presence within my breast was pulling me forward. It seemed so easy.... Lying there, hidden in the dark, I can't make sense of it all. What have I done? What have I done _wrong_? Did I deserve this? God gave me the strength to believe, the strength to fight, to eventually put me through this. Agony. Agony. Agony. It darts around my body, swiftly coating each part of it with its ferocious temper. Worse than the most tortorous torments, the worst existing punishments.

What have I done? What have I done? I am hidden, I don't deserve the light anymore. I am even denied the right to cry my pain out to the stars. What have I done?

I writhe ever so much under the pain, and eventually it stops. The fire of God's revenge against whatever horrid crime I have committed ceases instantaneously. It still burns hard in my throat though, and I flee.

And as I run, I realize (yet rest assured that I don't stop. I can't stop.). I realize that i've become.

The burning thirst in my throat screams the name of a monster.

**Review please!**

**Next chapter: Esme!**


	5. Esme

**Thanks to Elo and Hailey! I love you! **

**I'd like to thank my awesome beta xoxLewrahxox as well! Love you, hun! **

_Esme_

Empty inside, I stare at the angry sea beneath me. My heart isn't beating fast. I can only feel calmness. Not true serenity: feeling nothing is troubleless, and ever so calm. No fear raged within my body, begging me to put one foot in front of the other, to lead me in the other direction. All self-preservating emotion ceased, like it had vanished in an instant.

I can not feel the electricity in the air that tells me there will be a storm in the evening. I can't feel the sharp wind, the invigorating freshness. I can't feel anything to make me think, just for one moment, one second, that it is worth living for. Nothing.

I'm on the way to my baby. This thought brings a weak smile upon my dry lips.

Then I close my eyes, and I jump.

I feel the air whipping my face, blowing my hair back, followed by the impact. Terrible. I hadn't expected such a shock, or such a painful ending. Shattered like crystal, I stay motionlessly on the rock, and I hear shouting in the distance. A distance far wider than anything I have ever known, wider than the one between me and the rest of the world as my tiny child went away. I am just where he went, now: the point of no return.

They carry me away like a ragged, broken doll in their arms. I feel a smile form on my lips again. You can't reach me now, silly humans. I'm on my way to heaven.

They don't try.

Something else tries – and does bring me back. In agony. And I am torn from my baby's side – forever.

When the pain ends, I open my eyes, and the face I see is worth living for.

**Leave me a review, please? A small one! I don't bite! I give kisses, hugs and chocolate. And pies. **

**Just to say «I loved» or «I hated»....**

**I love you, all....**

**Next chapter: Jasper!**


	6. Jasper

**Thanks to Elo, Hailey and Lily for reviewing. I love you, my darlings. Thank you to be with me on that story^^**

_Jasper_

I always stood tall, confidence radiating off me. I always was a man, a true man, courageous, worthy and perfect. I always was respected and listened to. I always led my own life the way I deeply wanted it to be. I even used to influence others lives all the time.

Never before, never once in my life have I felt so helpless.

The beautiful, striking woman stares at me in silence, her eyes glowing red – I notice it for the first time, and my heart seems frenzied. She walks to me – slow, graceful steps for the bearing of a predator – then I feel her cold lips against the warm skin of my throat.

One fleeting minute of strange, fearful pleasure, and the agony overwhelms me.

I am the one suffering. I am the one on the ground, writhing and thrashing in pain. I am the defeated one. A dead man. And I wish for it – for death – with an unbelievably, unbearably strong longing.

Yet it ceases eventually – and I stand back up warily, feeling myself stronger. I sense that I am much more than a true man now.

The frightening angel who made me what I am bares her shining teeth in a delighted smile.

**Would you people leave me a darling little review? (lovely pout)**

**Next chapter: Emmett. **


	7. Emmett

**Thanks to Elo for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who reads this. **

_Emmett_

Fear. Pain.

Terror. Agony.

The beast is growling at me, preparing to finish me off. Its paw rises threateningly.

I pray ardently, closing my eyes, God, let it be quick...

A more violent and sudden growl makes me start. Opening my eyes, I look up and see an angel standing in front of me.

An angel.

It was quick indeed.

There is agonized fear in the blonde woman's eyes. Can angels be afraid? Also, are their eyes crimson?

I don't know. I suffer too much to think right. Drifting away, flying away...

Flying. Flying. Flying. Into the angel's arms.

Flying to heaven.

The pain eases... I'm almost there....almost....almost...

AGONY

Licking my flesh, raging within every inch of my body. A hundred times worse than a billion of angry bears. An enemy, a demon tearing me apart from inside. Worse than death. Am I in hell?

I scream, shriek, screech, writhe, thrash, beg.

For nothing.

**Review please? **

**Next – and last – wow, I can't believe it – chapter is Bella's. **


	8. Bella

**Thanks to Elo for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read that fic. **

**I dedicate this story to my awesome beta xoxLewrahxox, and to Bellatrix Le Fey who should have been my co-beta. I love you, girls.**

**Review me please! Come on, it's the next chapter!**

_Bella_

I was ready for this. I'd planned it in my head over and over again a hundred times. I was sure that I would be prepared and strong, and it would be quick, easy – though painful –, soon over and done with.

I should have known better. My pretty baby seems acquainted with the unexpected.

So I fight. I fight and I fight and I fight, yet not like I should have. I fight urgently and in terror to save my little nudger child.

Then it's done, and I'm fading away.

I think that it's too late. I try and clutch to life, as hard as I can, but I'm far away already. My miracle, my Renesmee herself is barely able to hold me back. At last I gave her life. I won this battle, but I'm losing my war.

Until the fire comes, and I regret the fading, the peaceful numbness. I can't scream, I just beg inside. Make it stop, make it stop.

Three never-ending days of silent torment, and I am back to this world, to my loves, to my daughter. The little star of my victory shining for us all.

**Thanks again for reading (I know, I'm repetitive, and yes, I'm really that grateful...)**

**If you liked that story, please read my next serie of Twilight drabbles, Meetings, that I just started posting as well as this chapter. **


End file.
